Ncis: Love vs Hell
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva Fic once again, got dozens planned for the future) While on the way to Hawaii for a family reunion McGee ends up getting trapped on a Ireland with 20 survivors but as the days progress... will out favourite geek lose hope in himself and his role in the team, Will Ziva realise her feelings for him?... Will the soul mates become one? (rated M for language, violence and sex)
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Love vs Hell

(AU Ncis... hope you enjoy this brand new McGiva fic that i have been thinking about doing for a while... i hope you all enjoy and review)

Chapter 1: Hell Begins

McGee had had decided to fly out to Hawaii for the reunion he was having with his family, Sarah had helped set everything up so he decided to fly out 2 4 days before the event so they could all spend time together, truth was he was actually happy to get away from Ncis for a bit since Tony and Ziva got together, his heart broke because no matter how hard he tried, he never could express his feelings for her but it was of no consequence now.

Director Jenny Shepherd Gibbs had put his name down for leave so he could go to the reunion, Jenny Shepherd Gibbs was stilll wierd on his tongue as he ran it through, Gibbs and Jenny Shepherd had gotten married 3 years after she became Ncis Director, now they were expecting their first born, McGee was happy for his team leader, he deserved some happiness after the loss of his first wife and daughter 'Shannon and Kelly' maybe one day McGee can find somebody who made him feel like what his boss felt.

The Plane was hit by a little turbulence causing him to gasp in suprise as the plane jerked to the side, the storm outside looked impossible as the lightening struck the wing causing a light EMP burst throught the cabin shorting the circuits of the instruments, everyone screamed as the plane began to glide slowly, McGee closed his eyes and soon the Belly of the plane began to slide along the water, the passengers held on tiight as the plane continued too slide along the water until they jurked forward by the sudden stop, The jerk had caused McGee to coil from the impacted sending his head smack back into the passengers seat ahead of him knocking him out.

he was swollowed in Darkness.

Ncis:

Ziva was laughing as she threw her food at Tony who immedietly retaliated immedietly laughing loud, they had the window of oppertunity since Gibbs was called to his wife's office.

Ziva watched when they were both out of Ammo as Gibbs Left the office, his head hung low as he balled his hands into fists when hearing Tony laughing, he barrelled his way back down to the Bullpen.

"Tony!" Gibbs slammed his hand down causing his Tony to jump back in shock... not once had he seen his boss like this and it scared him, Ziva bit back a lump in her throat when she saw the sadness in Gibb's eyes.

Ziva... get Abby and Ducky up here...!" he ordered but she had not moved "...NOW!" he yelled and she jumped to her phone, her heart pounded in her chest, she felt something was wrong with McGee... she couldn't understand what she was feeling but it was not good.

Abby and Ducky arrived 2 minutes after Ziva called them, both egerly wondering what was going and they saw the sadness iin his eyes.

"I have an announcment" they gathered round him as he placed a hand on McGee's desk "Special agent Timothy McGee's plane has... dissapeared" Ziva's eyes watered as she stumbled back to her desk for support, Abby was crying against Ducky's shoulder while Tony was trying to keep his own feeling in check.

"What do we do?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled and nodded switching the button showing McGee's face to them all "We find him... Ziva you go with me to flight control and get the last minute times of the fllight, Tony go to MTAC and pull up the satalite imagery of the planes flight path... weather reports... everything" he looked to Abby and Ducky "Ducky go with Abby and help her with the evidence me and Ziva will bring back from the control tower.

The were not giving up on him... no matter what.

McGee:

"Uhggg damnit" McGee groanned once he regained consciousness and found himself back on the plane... most of thee passengers had died on the impact but everyone had managed to get out when McGee saw that the exit was open and the inflatable ramp was lowered, the remaing seats were empied which made it at least 20 passengers survived the crash so he wasn't alone... but there was nothing but silence in his ears as he made his way out into the world, the smell of the salty air fillled his nostrils, the plane was resting on the sandy each "Wow... that was lucky" hw chuckled but there was no signs of the 20 survivors that had gotten off... their was nobody around but himself, now was where he began to kick himself for not bringing his gun with him.

unknown to him this was only the start... of hell

(i hope you enjoy this very beginning)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2: shocking Discoveries

(thanks for the reviews and here you go... Chapter 2 up and running)

Chapter 2: Shocking discoveries:

McGee walked along the shoreline for hours trying to find the survivors that has mysteriously vanished into thin air... the soft wind blew gently through the trees making gentle rustling of leafs brushing against each over.

As the minutes past McGee was starting to lose patience with it, they probably went back to the Plane for supplies... he was about to turn around when he saw something on the ground from the corner of his eyes, a little puddle of crimson red 'blood' McGee gulped as he looked ahead and saw something on the round, deciding to investigate further he went to look closer... it was a body... a passenger.

Ncis:

Tony Dinozzo coordinated with the others agency's for satellite coverage which they would not agree too, until they dealt with a very pregnant and hormonal Jenny Shepherd which would scare the crap out of a predator.

Abby ran through everything from the recording of conversation between the flight tower as well as the plane and found there was a mention of a storm in the last message. Gibbs listened to everyone's finding's which wasn't much, Ziva was silent as she gazed at the desk of McGee's hoping he was ok, she was feeling very confused lately about her feelings for him but one thing she did know was that she cared for him deeply.

McGee:

McGee lowered down next to the body laying before him and began to check his ppulse but jumped when he gasped gripping his shoulders tight "Everyone... Dead... Ireland... Inhabited" he collapsed and his breathing stopped... he was dead.

McGee's heart pounded as he stood tall squaring his shoulders back as he followed the blood trail into the jungle, Now McGee was definatley kicking himself for not carrying his back up gun, it would have been better going to a family reunion armed... wouldn't it?

McGee looked at the ocean before him and sighed sadly... he wished he was back home with Ziva and Tony even though it broke his heart to see themm together, he was happy that she was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

Slowly making his way towards the treeline he stopped to take a deep breath as he readied himself for the horrors of this journey he was about to undertake.

But no matter how much training he had as a Ncis agent... it wasn't going to be enough for the horror and craziness before him, a journey filled with Blood and violence...

a life of horror.

Ziva:

Ziva left Ncis on Gibb's orders when she couldn't focus on anything, she didnt go home though, instead she went to McGee's apartment. McGee had given her a key a while ago for when he was out of town to take care of Jethro but the Dog was at Abby's place till he came back, McGee's family had been informed after Gibbs brooke the news to the team, Ziva could still feel McGee's prescence inside herself, it bugged her no ends when he woulld leave to go check a lead and she was plagued with his status... unknown to them both, their hearts were in sync, the spirits locked and their Souls calling to eachover.

She took up her place on the sofa and sighed closing her eyes inhaling deep as his scent remained on the cushions and her eyes closed drifting her into a deep sleep.

McGee:

As he past through the rouchaged of this jungle, he inhaled the scent of the salt water from the ocean behind him becoming a foulest matalick scent he had ever smelt... he moved closer as his brain remembered the first time he smelt the scent before... the scent of death... Pulling the leaves back like curtains he gagged and turned away... he had found 5 of the survivors dead, their bodies twisted into unatural positions with arrows protruding from their bodies... McGee felt like he was going to hurl he leaned back against a tree to control his gag reflex as the vomit rose up, in one force he brought it up, emptying his belly of its contents as tears poured from hiis eyes "This is not Human" he felt disgusted at whover did this to these people.

Ah fresh meat" a sadistic voice sounded from above him and he no time to react when he felt something wrap around his throat and tightened up choking the life out of him, he gasped as he struggled trying to break free but he couldn't, his vision began too blur and soon his would faded into darkness once again.

This was well and truly hell.

(enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3: McGee's Ghosts

(thanks for the reviews and here you go... Chapter 3 up and running)

Chapter 3: McGee's Ghosts

Ziva:

The dark had engulfed Ziva as she drifted off to sleep, she could see McGee clear as she would see Gibbs or Abby as he struggled against the rope around his neck, she could feel his body struglling before becoming still. she screamed as she tried to make her way towards him but was thrown back to reality.

She woke from the nightmare, panting and breathing heavier as she sat up in McGee's apartment but he was no where to be seen, it was all real, he was well and truly gone.

McGee:

McGee had been unconscious for a while after the surprise attack, a mistake that was never going too happen again, mainly because he had already been caught. A part od him had wished somebody would find him before he started to lose hope but to no avail here he was as he drifted between unconciousness to consciouss, he realised he was tied to a wooden wall of a small hut, his shirt was torn, the room smelt of death and rot, it was a makeshift killing chamber.

"McGeek" the sound of a familiar voice brought him back to the work.

"T-Tony" McGee groaned out.

"Look at you... once again your useless ass needs saving" Tony's ghostly figure hovered its way around him.

"Shut it Tony!" McGee growled at him causing Tony to chuckle.

"You're weak... You don't deserve to be an agent" Tony's body morphed into Gibbs.

"Why did i ever allow you to join my team?" Gibbs shook his head in dissapointment.

"I tried Boss" McGee lowered his head as Gibbs walked back into the night.

"You always try... and you always fail" Gibbs was Gone and his place was the one woman who knew to break his heart... Ziva.

"You wonder how i can never love you Timothy" Ziva taunted

McGee shook his head hard "No... you're not here" he whimpered.

"You're a coward" she taunted.

Ziva stop" he growled at her causing her to giggle "make me Coward... Coward... coward" she sung as she bounce and with the last strengh he hd he straightened his body and roared with everything he had "SHUT UP!" she faded from existence before he let consciousness take over and he drifed into darkness.

Ncis:

Ziva arrived back into the office later than usual. her struggle sleeping since McGee's dissapearance along with the plane had caused them all to wonder if they would ever see their Geek again... Tony and her relationship had taken a turn to the worst afterwards since she wouldn't talk to anyone about what was going on with her... Even Gibbs failed to get her talking, what was their to taalk about when she was only just figuring the trouble out for herself.

Gibbs sat in his wife's office with a glass of bourbonn in his hand as they waited for Tony or Abby to call with their findings but so far nothing came to either their attentions.

"SEC NAVS pushing for McGee's dissapearance with an entire plane to be result as faulty aircraft..." Jenny was cut off by Gibbs finishing her sentence "They want us to presume he's dead Jen" he nodded knowing SEC NAVS responses by art.

"I won't do it" she growled out causing Gibbs to look at her curiously.

"Why?" Gibbs knew why but he had to ask.

"He's your agent... you trained him" Gibbs nodded getting up from his seat and headed to the door.

"Yes i did" he left her office after planting a kiss on her head, by his word they were not giving up on him wiithout a fight.

McGee:

McGee woke up to the same room being tide to the same wall once again, theiir words filling his mind with the lies he sllowlly believed to be true, why should they rescue him, he was nothing to them, he sat there for years as Tony and Ziva made jokes at his expense but this time he had enough, they won... so he waited.

"McGee" a soft angel like voice came from the bright light whiich was flashing in the corner opposite him... he had never seen anything like it in his life but the voice... he would know that voice anywhere.

"Please McGee... fight" McGee got to his feet shaking as the light came closer before in a flash their before him was his angel... a long white robe around her body as she came closer.

"K-K-Kate" he smiled softly as she brought a hand to his cheek... he wasn't sure how but he felt her... slowly turning his head to the side he leaned into her touch as he brought a hand through her hair.

For the first time in hours or days... he was well and truly happy.

(I know i mention Kate in my fics alot but i like her... the character was cool)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4: McGee's Angel

(I'm on a roll with this... chapter 4)

Chapter 4: McGee's Angel:

McGee:

He couldn't believe his eyes as he slid hiis hands through her hair gently. her hair was soft through his hands, he could feel as her fingers brushed along his cheeks gently.

"Oh Timmy" she whimpered as she looked around her.

"Please Kate... make this end" he whimpered to her

"Thats up to you McGee" she replied.

"What do i do?" he asked as he felt his hope rise.

"Fight" her voice was firm and demanding.

"I can't..." McGee shook his head violently "The team are right... i'm useless" he was not expecting Kate to Gibbs slap him hard across the head "OW!" he groaned out... "that hurt" Kate smirked "It was meant to"

McGee sat back down onto the ground as she sat next to him "Oh Timmy... this is not where your story ends" McGee llooked at her as if she was crazy but he remembered that he was the one talking to a ghost.

"The Team are looking for you as we speak" her words filled him with hope.

"Yeah... but i can't carry on... I'm done" he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Then let me show you something Timmy" she took his hand and soon they were engullfed by a bright white light.

McGee found himself standing next to her in a field. they skky was bright blue with no dark clouds amongst them, McGee looked to Kate as they were hit with a gentle breeze, her hair gently flowing around her face "Where are we?" he ased annd she grinned "your future" she began to glide away down the hill, the grass felt real under his feet as he made his way after her, everything felt real to him.

Kate stopped and pointed to some distant figures laying under a blanket around their waist, McGee looked too her and pulled him towards the couple... as they got closer he recognised the woman as Ziva.

Just as beautiful as he remembers... infact nothing changed about her at all... meaning they should be somewhere in the near future... but what did this have to do with him, as they rolled over McGee's eyes widened in shock and had to use all of his strenghs not to do a damn happy dance, there he was, his future self moving against her body slowly, her moans filled their ears while he quickened the pace as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, her breathing quickened and became uneven until she let out a ear piercing scream "I'M CUMMING!".

Kate giggled biting her lower lip as she nudged him, his cheeks bright red as his eyes were like saucers "I'll make her scream like that" he whispered disbelievingly, he looked to her and smiled "So me and Ziva... We" he couldn't find the words to describe them both but she nodded vigorously causing him to laugh happily.

"Ok... now the present" Kate replied dragging him through a different light throwing them into the Ncis bullpen.

Kate pointed to MTAC and as if understanding he gulped back the bile before heading up with Kate following behind him, as he passed through the door with Kate what he saw stumped him, everyone of his team were staring at the screan of the satalight overview, there was a cloud layer over the Ireland that was obstructing the view of the satalite so they couldn't see the damn place... everyonce iin a while why check heat emmisions with the thermal view but still nothing.

McGee was thrown back to reality and he felt his heart rise in hope when Kate appeared once again before him with her arms folded.

"So whats it going to be Timmy... Fight or Die?" she asked with a gllmmer of hope in her eyes... McGee grinned as he got to his feet, Kate smiled with glee as he squared his shoulders, pushing his muscles out and breathed deep, McGee the geek died on the Ireland now something else was Born... A warrior... a survivor... and Something else Kate recognised... A Hero.

Ziva:

Ziva sat in MTAC watching the screen patiently as the day passed by slowly and painfully, she had drunk her third coffee and was feeling the effects "Oh Timmy... Please tell me where you are" she whimpered trying to rope in her emotions.

Tony watched her from the doorway, he should have knnown their relationship was doomed from the beginning, her heart and soul was with McGee but she just needed to see it for herself.

(Chapter 5 coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss to Freedom

(another chapter down in one day... hoping to get more done)

Chapter 5: Kiss to freedom:

McGee threw everything he had trying to break free of the rope, he grunted and groaned as he pulled at his restraints while Kate watched helplessly, her hope slowly failing, if she could help he she would but this moment would be the fining moment that would change everything, the survivors in their cages outside needed hope... and he was it, McGee looked at her and soon he forced his entire body into trying to break free of his restraints, the wooden wall splintered a little and soon Kate's angst expression became a burning bright smile... the ghosts returned but instead of taunting him they were throwing every hope they had at him, the feellings that he ffelt before was replaced with strengh as he pulled with everything he had at it, the wall splintered again, shards flew past him but he was still restrained.

Ziva:

Ziva went home 2 hours after everyone had because she was searching for McGee, the cloud layer had not disapated so the Island was still hidden away. Sarah McGee had contacted her for information on her missing brother but so far they had nothing to brief her and their family on.

Kate watched as McGee crumbled back down, Hope faded again from his heart, his body ached as the Ghosts disapeared into the dark. Kate decided it was time for an extra dose of hope for her friend.

Ziva woke to a bright light floating towards her, she was about to reach for her gun when the light had gone but in its place was Kate... she recognised her from the image McGee had in his home as well as the picture in Abby's lab.

"Kate" Ziva gasped out.

"He needs you Ziva" Kate held out her hand to Ziva "Timmy Needs you"

Ziva reached out and toook her hand sending them both through a bright light, Ziva hit her gag reflex when she looked around her room and gasped, the walls were bloodied and restrained against the wall was McGee.

"Timmy" Ziva gasped and went to his side but was stopped when he didn't respond.

She looked to Kate confused "he can't hear you... Unless you make him"

Ziva turned back to the broken McGee and placed her hands on both siides of his face looking at him, he gasped at her touch but he couldn't see a damn thing but somehow he felt her, slowly she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, McGee's heart slammed to life as he pulled from the kiss, Ziva's smile filled his eyes before fading away "Ziva" he whispered to the wind and she smiled as she fell in beside Kate while they watched him stand tall once again.

McGee Closed his eyes taking deep breaths as he spread his arms wide, the wall was weakened from his first few attempts, The Ghosts were back and Ziva gasped as she watched them all throw more hoope to him, her eyes watered as he took his place once again, his eyes opened and she grinned at the strengh emenating from deep within him, he leaned back preparing himself as the thunder roared above the Island.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared loud as he thrust his entire body forward forward and soon the wall splintered so much that it crumbled around his prone figure... her kiss had given him the strengh and hope he needed and soon he was back on his feet, standing tall and chest out as he breathed heavily... he was free.

Ziva gasped when she woke up back in her bed panting heavily in sweat and the feeling of his lips on hers never left, her gut kicked in and she smiled happily grabbing her coat and keys before heading out the door... she found him.

(hoping to finish chapter 5 soon... enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6: First kill, Risky Plan

(another chapter down... enjoy and thanks for the reviews)

Chapter 6: First kill, Risky plan:

McGee:

McGee had broke free of his restrainst after the last bit of hope thanks to Kate, he had no idea how she did it but she did, Ziva's kiss and driven him to do the almost impossible, grabbing a neearby tool he hid in the shadows as the sound of somebody coming closer towards his hut, he had grabbed the nearby cleaver which was stuck into the hard wood and waited in the shadows.

Slowly the man came in from the rain, dried blood stained his chin as his dead grey eyes scanned his field of view, he had no idea of his impending doom as he span to the exit to warn the others but was slammd to the ground, McGee had tackled him to the ground and the meat cleaver flew from his hands, McGee gripped the mans throat and groaned in digust as his opponent beared his rotten teeth towards McGee, they were razors.

"What the fuck are you?" McGee placed his other hand on the opponents head while his other hand gripped his neck, his opponent choked and rasped for air and wiith one movement, McGee turned his opponents neck one way while twisting the head into the oppoisite direction with a loud 'SNAP' McGee had broke his neck.

he pulled away and panted heavily as he tried to control the vomit rising in his throat as the guilt hit him hard, he knew their was only one option but it still didn't make him feel better.

Ncis:

Ziva arrived back at Ncis a few minutes after leaving her apartment and darted towards the desk of the team lleader Gibbs.

"I know there McGee is" she panted as she ran from the parking lot to the bullpen.

"Where" he straightened up curiously.

"The cloud layer... it's hiding an Island" Ziva informed with aa slowly growing smile.

"What makes you think that?" Gibbs stood as he made his way around to pass on and they wallked to MTAC.

Ziva thought it was best not to mention Kate's name because she was going to sound crazy "A gut feeling" she replied and he nodded "Good enough for me"

McGee:

McGee got to his feet slowly and picked up the mans knife, he needed to fashion a weapon fast before he attempted to rescue the others, checking the area for sentries he made a dash for the jungle leaving behind the body of them man he had killed to be found, McGee had seen enough survival series to know how everything workd, the local wildlife consisted of boars and deers, a local stream filtered through rocks like a natural spring, he knew he was able to stay hidden but he had not wanted to... they needed to be stopped.

As the night drew in McGee found a cave for shelter and he began to rub his chest to keep warm.

"Your feeling guilty" Kate enquired knowing the answer.

"I just took a life Kate... why wouldn't i feel guilty" he snorted sarcastically.

"You did the right thing Timmy" she patted his shoulder before looking up at the sky.

"Is she watching?" McGee asked and Kate nodded.

"Its all she'll ever do... until you get back" he sighed shaking his car.

"How the hell am i going to get out of this shit!" he rolled turning his back to her.

"Thermal" she grinned and McGee's eyes wiidened in realisation.

The plane was still fully loaded with fuel... one perfect shot to the tank and the thing would blow apart... Gibbs and everyone would see the explosion from the satellite image of MTAC... but the canniballs in the area would be on him like bee's with honey but it would by him time to get the others free.

Was it worth the risk to be free?

(there goes another chapter"

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Inbound

(1 down and more chapters coming soon)

Chapter 7: Rescue inbound:

McGee:

After Kate's brilliant idea of blowing up the wreckage of the plane in order to signal Gibbs their location he had done some stocking up from the plane, one of the dead passengers was a air marshal, his SIG SAUGER rested comfortably in his holster so McGee had carefully removed it before moving around the Cabin, the pilots had survived the crash but were 2 of the 15 held prisoners that the cannibals held in their Cages, McGee had second thoughts at first before trying the radio thinking it was a better way but the EMP burst had fried everything on the plane before they crashed..

As the day passed slowly McGee had decided to go native style covering his dark trousers in mud before covering his chest in mud, he needed to camoflage himself in if his plan succeeded. After creating a makeshhift bow, he worked on his arrows, tearing most of his shirt to shreds to wrap around the arrow head so he can light the sucker up the other Arrow heads were sharp and pointed, at just the right strengh he had the perfect silent way to kill. the engine on the left side was reachable so he began to un screw the opening, the fuel dump lever was now exposed all he needed to do now was pull it then get to a safe distance.

McGee checked his pocket for the lighter he had found on board before he gripped the lever tight... closing his eyes he pulled hard and soon the fuel began to spill onto the sand below, everyhting was going well for the easy part.

Here he was, about to do something that would either be his making or would be his end but it needed to be done, pulling his arrow out with a cloth attached to the head of it fore pulling the lighter from his pocket, the heat the shirt cloth attached to the head of the arrow burned slowly as he took up his aim... he hope his aim was still good, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he released.

The Arrow was dead on target but McGee never expected the force to him at the distance he was at as the explosion tore the fugalage apart sending him flying backwards and landing face first into the sand.

Ziva:

Ziva waiited for hours as Gibbs sent word to a local aircraft carrier when the sight appeared on the thermal imagery of a big pulsing orange signal... it had worked, he had got the signal out, The local aircraft carrier had seen it from the distance and began to close the distance between them and the Island.

Ziva's heart was going on flip flop mode as she supressed her glee that they found them, Gibbs knew what she was holding back and chuckled watching on the screen as they waisted for the aircraft carrier which was preparing the Helo's to extract the survivors... but their main priority was Agent McGee.

McGee:

"Son of a biitch!" he ground out as he climbed out oof the sand that now covered him, the explosion had hit him hard.

He made his way back into the Jungle as the Villagers investigated the explosion, 2 guards remained at their post to protect their dinners.

Taking up his advantage point in the trees, he drew an arrow out and took up his aim, the 2 guards were taunting and teasing their soon to be dinners but that was not going to happen, he released sending his first Arrow fllying into the skull of the 1st guard killing him silently, the 2nd Guard caught onto what had hapened and was about to scream loud but McGee fired another arrow that went through his neck silencing him before he had a chance.

McGee took score as he made his way to help the prisoners out of their cages.

McGee = 1

Cannibals = 0

The prisoners had grabbed any make shift weapons they could get before heading to the beach... they all wanted the nightmare to end, now they needed to deal with the cannibals before their rescue arrives.

(Next chapter... McGee will lead the charge against the Cannibals)

(hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8: Fight to Freedom

(chapter 9 should be up later)

Chapter 8: Fight to Freedom:

Ziva and Gibbs watched as the distance of the ship to the Island decreased rapidally, meanwhile the cannibal inhabitants had surrounded the destroyed embers of the Pllane clearly confused by the size of this metal machine, they must have been here for years without anyone knowing, The clan leader span around when somebody whistling caught his attention.

100 yards away from them was McGee clutching his bow and arrow firmly in his hand, they laughed as they all turned to him when they thought he was alone but soon 1 by 1 the survivors they had locked in their cages appeared from the jungle and fell in beside McGee... 16 vs a clan of cannibals.

McGee looked to his sides where the 15 survivors stood with him "Anyone who doesn't want to fight... you better run" no one ran.

The man to his lleft looked and they all nodded to him before turning to McGee "We're with you sir" McGee grinned.

"Lets do this" he walked forward before running at the cannibals followed closely by the survivors letting out a cry of anger waving their make shift weapons.

As he ran McGee fired as many arrows as he could killing some of the cannibals before both sides clashed.

The survivors smashed and hit the cannibals with everything they had while McGee did the same... he had added a make shift blade to his bow so he had turned it into a weapon for both long range and close melee attack. McGee slashed with his bow catching a cannibals throat, an attacker was about to make a kill strike when his back was turned but a survivor had seen itt first and dived in front, taking the spear to the heart.

McGee turned and saw what she did and soon his anger and fury fired on all cylinders like never seen before, firing his bow, he killed the cannibal instantly.

The survivors and Cannibals blood ran along the sandy beach as their screams of agony filled the air. McGee was in the centre of the fight but he was throwing everything he had into his attacks, he had no idea where this newfound strengh had come, his makeshift blade attached to his bow slashed through another Cannibals throat, he had lost count on how many he killed so far since his anger had clouded his senses, 9 survivors were dead and the clan were still going strong.

The sound of rotors from choppers caught his attention so he pulled out of the struggle and fired his arrow at some of the Cannibals to save the remaining survivors, his chest was filled with guilt at the sight of the fallen suvivors before him but was dragged along by a survivor who was bloodied and and bruised.

The Evac Helo landed a few yards ahead of them while the cannibals gave chase to them, Soon the survivors and McGee piled onto the Evac chopper and it took off.

"Special agent McGee?" the member of the ppilot crew asked.

"Yeah" he raised his hand to show them he was thier before taking the head and microphone froom his hands and placed it on his head.

"Special Agent McGee" the familiar sound of director Jenny Sheherd sounded in his ears causing his smile to brighten.

"Ma'am" he replied.

"Are you wounded?" she asked concerned and he shook his head replying "no Ma'am"

After his report on the incidents on the Island McGee looked at the fading Island as his guilt took over, 7 had made it.

9 survivors lay dead on the Island beach.

3 on the chopper were woounded.

and McGee and 3 others were luckily just bruised and changed for life.

"We made our choice" the one survivor said as if readiing his mind "We fought by your side... we all owe you our liives"

McGee nodded his head to them all and smiled as the aircraft carrier came into view.

They were free... his heart pounded in his chest... Ziva was waiting for him in Washiington and he was not going to dissapoint her.

(working on next chapter)

Lycanboy666


	9. Chapter 9: The Fury of McGee:

(here's chapter 9... Chapter 10 coming soon)

Chapter 9: The fury of McGee:

Ziva waited impatiently in the Ncis bullpen for the return of their favourite Geeks return, Gibbs was sitting at his desk while they all waited, Abby was on her CAF POW overload as she clutched Bert in her arms, the farting sound resonating around them causing the dark mood to lighten around the bullpen.

The sound of the elevator bell caught their attention and soon the gazes caught the sight of their favourite Geek, dried mud covering his chest and dark trousers, a makeshift bow with a blade wrapped on the ends for close attacks was attached to his shoulders, Bruises were present along his body... he had been through hell... literally.

placing his bow to the ground he made his way closer to the team but was unprepared for the engulfing hug from Abby who was gleefully laughing.

McGee chuckled knowiing her CAF POW overload... he seriously owed Kate one next time he saw her, Tony was next before Ducky both giving him a firm handshake and pat oon the back... Gibbs nodded with a smile.

Ziva barrelled her way towards him and pounced into his arms, he stumbled back a little but Tony was able to keep him level as Ziva held on for dear life afraid if she let go then he'd fade back to that Islands.

"Oh Ziva" he whispered kissing her cheek and she smiled "I missed you Timmy" she didn't let go.

"You never left me" he grinned bright as he held tight.

"Special agent McGee" Director Jenny Shepherd called from outside her office door upstairs.

He smiled as he looked up at her "Ma'am" he nodded.

"My Office" she informed before heading away.

Ziva unwillingly let go of him and he smiled "I'll be right back" and with that he was off up the stairs.

Tony was admiring McGee's Makeshift bow and quiver he had placed on the ground as he took them to McGee's desk.

Gibbs sighed sadly as he saw the blood on the blade that was on the bow... McGee was going to carry that battle forever in his mind.

Shepherds office:

"Ma'am" he greeted her with a polite nod, he had forgotten that his shirt was gone and in its place was dried mud on both hiis chest and trousers.

"Welcome back" She leaned back in her seat with her hands rested on her belly... her pregnancy showing clearly.

"Thank you Ma'am" his frame was still and rigid like he was a soldier standing at attention.

"McGee" she said stenrly and McGee smiled at her "Its good to be back Jenny" she laughed softly.

"I'm glad" she looked at the table behind him causing him to look, his Ncis suit folded nice and neatly on the table with his SIG SAUGER and badge were on top.

"Thank you" he grabbed his clothes and went to the door but stopped "I need a favour Jenny"

"Name it" she replied curiously at the look in his eyes... he was still on that Island, onlly one thing needed to free him of its grasp, that village needed to be gone and the villager cannibals dealt with.

McGee:

The decontamination shower ran down his skin as he washed himself of the mud, plying a gentle pressure to the bruises on his body before grabbing his suit off the bench, he looked into the mirror and saw somebody else staring back, McGee had grown a little stubble from the Island hell, as soon as he rest in the fabric of his suit but he still felt strange.

Ziva:

McGee had dissapeared' she thoought to herself as she watched his desk, he had not come back from the showers after talking to Director Shepherd Gibbs, McGee was not going to be the same again and she knew it but she was going to help him no matter what.

The night rolled in:

Ziva stood up to search the bullpen but no sign as everyone packed up their things "Has anyone seen McGee?" she asked and they all shook their heads curious where he had gone too.

Gibbs looked up at the MTAC door and understood it "Ziva... with me" he ordered and they were off to the MTAC.

Director Shepherd watched from her seat as McGee stood in front of the screen with the earpiece ready.

Ziva and Gibbs looked curiously at the scene as they came closer into Mtac, on the screen was the Image of the Island he was trapped on.

"All Raptors... you have the Attack coordinates" he informed.

"Yes Special agent McGee" the Raptor leader responded.

"Raptor 0-1... start your attack run" it didn't take long for the first missile to strike the coordinates on target, the explosion shattered a nearby hut killing 2 cannibals inside.

"Good job Raptor 0-1" McGee felt his anger rise and his fists clenched "all Raptors..." he growled out "Fire everyhting you have... WIPE THEM OUT!" He ordered and the soon the Raptor leader responded to his fellow Raptor squadron "You heard him boy... empty everything we have on them" the Raptor's followed without question as they began to bombard the cannibal village with missiles.

McGee was watching as missiles ppounded the Island village into nothing but ash.

Ziva felt her heart break from the young agent who had been soo much, apart of her was glad that he got some closure against them but he carried the guilt of the dead he had caused in the final fight.

When the Raptors finished their attack... nothing was left... bodies lay sprawled out along the ground as the Raptors returned to their aircraft carrier.

Ziva and McGee congratulated them on their firiing before she led him away... he needed to heal... she hoped he'll let her help him... little does she know that McGee was already willling for her to help.

(hope you enjoyed the end of the cannibals... next chapter coming as soon as it can)

Lycanboy666


	10. Chapter 10: First time, First healing

(Enjoy)

Chapter 10: first time, first healing:

Ziva led the way to the parking lot where her car was parked, McGee was curious about what was going on but decided it was safer just to keep quiet and not anger the Isreali Goddess who can kill a man with a paperclip.

Ziva took his silence as a sign he trusted hher enough to lead him away in her car, slowly they pulled up outside her apartmant and they walked up the steps.

"Ziva" McGee said a little nervous "Why am i here?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

I wanted to talk" she replied with a smile opening the door to let him through first before closing it behind her, Ziva's apartment was has he last saw it before hell came for him, Ziva could see he was feeling anxious so she led him to the sofa.

McGee's heart was pounding against his rib cage as she sat next to him, interlocking their hands together.

"Talk to me McGee" she asked and he shrugged in response "There is nothing to talk about" he replied but she could tell he was lying.

"McGee" she growled threateningly, she hoped it would be enough to spook him would be enough to get him talking but he just sat their iin silence, jumping at the sound of her growl.

"Oh Timmy" she reached to touch him but he backed away a little, tears glistening in his eyes as the dead filled his mind... the survivors that died standing by his side.

"Their dead because of me" he whispered letting a tear fall down his cheek.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"9 of 15 survivors died because i fought" McGee was losing himself slowly and Ziva knew it, her mind went over all possible actions to stop him and one thiing came too her mind, he began to rant.

"I fought Ziva... i made them fight by my side against those monsters" he was falling deeper as the tears in his eyes slid down his cheek, Ziva did the only thing that came to her mind... gripping both sides of his face she brought her lips to his, planting a firm loving kiss on his lips.

McGee's eyes widened as she kissed him, soon he closed his eyes as his hands settled on her waist as he deepened the kiss by sliding a tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she happily gave to him, their tongues met and danced together as the kiss became heated and more powerful... sparks flowed between the 2 of them.

They pulled apart in need of oxygen, their forheads touching together as i gulped down trying to grab air for their lungs.

"They chose to fight with you!" Ziva warned him with tears in her own eyes "You gave them hope"

"But they died..." McGee couldn't finish because Ziva placed a finger on his lips.

"And the rest made it... thanks to you" Ziva's words hit him hard and he brushed his fingers through her hair "your so beautiiful" he whispered to her.

"I- I" she stuttered as thee tears spilled "I love you Timmy" She confessed her feelings to her causing him to do an internal happy dance "I love you too Ziva" he replied and soon they were kissing deep and passionatley as his hands held her close to him, their bodies pressed together as her hands buried in his hair.

(to be continued in next chapter)

(Enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	11. Chapter 11: Bonded Love

(Enjoy)

Chapter 11: Bonded love:

Ziva and McGee sat on the sofa kissing, pulling away just for oxygen before kissing with more passion, their tongues danced and battled together, Ziiva's hands gripped his hair tight as McGee pulled her into his lap resting his hands on her hips. Ziva bit onto his lip and tugged as McGee gripped her ass softly giving a gentle squeeze causing a moan to ripple through her body.

Ncis:

Tony and Abby were talking to eachoover about rule 12 before Gibbs arrived in the bullpen, Ziva and McGee had just left and were probably on their way home as they spoke.

"You both want to talk?" Gibbs asked and they nodded "About Ziva and McGee boss" Tony replied.

"What about them?" he looked to them both and they gave him a confused smile "Rule 12"

Gibbs gave a understanding nod and went back to work shocking Tony and Abby "You know?"

"of course i know" they nodded to eachover "Gibbs knows everything" Abby told Tony who smirked before heading back to his desk.

Gibbs pulled out a picture of His first wifee and daughter Shannon and Kelly... as much as he missed them it was time to let go... the sound of the directors door opening caught his attention and he smiled seeing his now pregnant wife heading down too meet him, placing the picture back in his desk he met her after bidding goodnight to Tony and Abby.

"What do you thinkk Ziva and Tim are doing now Jethro?" Jenny Sheherd Gibbs asked he chuckled "i don't wanna know"

Ziva and McGee:

McGee had carried her out the of the living area to the bed room, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he walked to the bed... Ziva pulled her top off as McGee pulled his shirt off and soon his mouth was on hers once again, kissing deeply as she pulled him down ontop of her, the hardness in his pants was getting very uncomfortable, slowly his moth descended around her jawline kissing till he got to her neck, kissing and licking gently before sinking his teeth in, his territory had been marked now, she moaned leaning her head to the side giving him better access to her neck as she hips ground into his causing a groan to ripple from him, a smirk lifted across her face as her heart beated in sync with his, the heat in the bedroom was becoming unbearable and nothing was going to stop them.

As McGee continue to lavaish away at her neck, Ziva had sunk her teeth into his shoulder causing a groan from him, she giggled and gasps as he sucked at the pulse point of her neck and her moans echoed around the room "Too... Many... Clothes" she gripped his belt and unbuckled him slowly as he replied with a gutteral thrusts against her, she gasps and shivered as the fabrix of the pants rubbed against their arousals.

He pulled away and unclipped her bra before throwing it away, kissing and licking slowly and caressing every curve on her body, tears flowed from her eyes as their movements had been tender and loving, their pants were had now been disguarded and was now laying beneath the covers with their tongue meeting once again for a dance to the heavens... McGee aligned himself with core and he pushed himself in gently, her grip on his shoulder tightened as his member invaded her every senses... the candles on the stand illuminated their bodies as he sllowed to a stop for her to get used to him, soon gave the signal foor him to continue and soon he began to move in and out slowly, keeping his movements tender as he caressed her body with his one hand and his other hand ran through her hair as he began to speed up, his grunts and moans mixed hher pleasure filled moans echoed louder as the bed creaked from the movements, their sweaty Bodies caught the light of the candle and their bodies glowed by candle light.

AHHH TIM!" Ziva moaned out loud trying to hold on for them both to reach their peaks, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as they moved together thrusting into eachover harder and faster, gripped on tight as she felt his throbbing member swell and explode deep inside her as he yelled her name "ZIIIVVVVAAA!" her insides clenched and soon released as they both hit their plleasure high and she screamed his name "TTTIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" they both collapsed onto the bed panting and grinning bright as they lay in eachovers arms.

"I love you Timmy" Ziva whispered kissing him.

"I love you too Ziva" he replied kissing her with all the love he had.

That night McGee felt more alive than ever before.

(nearly finished this story... i am glad you enjooyed and please followed the upcoming fic after the last chapter)

Lycanboy666


	12. Chapter 12: Second round, Epilogue

(Enjoy)

Chapter 12: Round 2 and the epilogue:

The sounds of a Giggling Ziva could be heart throughout the apartment as they rolled in the bed... McGee's fiingers poking at her ribs causing her too shriek in laughter, McGee decided to mark her again and sank his teeth into her neck and she bucked against him, his throobbing member still inside her and her sudden movement caused them to moan softly, her nails dug into his back and he groaned as he powerfully thrusts into her and she moaned in delight.

"My turn... on top" she groaned rolling over with him buried deep within her and soon her hips began to work along the invading memeber inside her, he was buried to the hilt and her body felt like she was in heaven as their hands locked together as she moved harder and faster up and down on him.

feels... so... Good" she moaned out gritting her teeth as she arched her back and rode him, McGee's throbbing member was in as deep as it can go as he thrust up inside her, their moans echoed as the head board of the bed slammed into the wall, they were both past caring about the neighboroughs as their second round of love making drove them once again over the edge of pleasure making them both cum together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ziva screamed while McGee panted for air.

"Damn you were not exagerating to Tony when you said you were a screamer" McGee grinned as they laughed loud at the look on his face, they were both wearing idiotic grins the next day into work and Tony had to use his strengh to stop himself laughing out of control.

Gibbs was smirking and Jenny Shepherd walked back to her offiice biting her lip as she saw the grin on Ziva's face 'she needed to get to her office before she let lose the laugh.

Abby whispered something into Ziva's ears and she grinned "You were not kiddiing Abby" they both looked to McGee and Ziva winked at him, his grin widened as Tony sat in his seat with a shocked look before howling into laughter, Gibbs chuckled at their expressions.

4 Months later:

Ziva and McGee had spent most f the free time living like a married couple, It had been into the 2 months stage when they found out she was pregnant with his child, Their was nothing in the world to stop McGee from walking around with a loved up expression that made Gibbs want to shoot him.

Jenny Shepherd Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs later welcomed their first child to the world... a healthy baby girl.

1 year later:

McGee and Ziva had a baby boy and were together married, their hearts and souls were connected into a strong bond that nothing could break. McGee had suffered the after effects oof the Island incident but they became nothing but a faded memory... he had kept the Bow and Arrow he made on the Island in his old apartment before they moved in, his deep six novels had been a no:1 best seller until he wrote a new story about an Island that had somehow dissapeared from the satalite imagery.

McGee and Ziva were finally together... as the days past Ziva spent most of her mornings screaming McGee's name... that woke up the baby many of occasions.

There will be a lot of screaming in Ziva's future... once in the same field that Kate showed McGee... Kate's ghost had brought him hope... but Ziva was the one to heal him.

The end!

(glad you all enjoyed... keep an eye out for my new fic coming soon)

Lycanboy666


End file.
